


Dreamscape - Empyrean

by Valpoet



Series: Dreamscape AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreamscape AU, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Everyone is over 25 years of age, Other, Please don't mind Raph, Raph is crude, This is for fun and not for seriousness, Yes they're still turtles, please enjoy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpoet/pseuds/Valpoet
Summary: Dungeons and Dragons AU series of oneshots.Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph have been apart for seven years on tasks to find out who they are as individuals. However, when an excavation that's supposed to help Donnie and Mikey find the reason behind Mikey's strengthening and unique powers goes wrong, it's time for the brothers to come back together and remember that while independence is good, it's always good to remember your roots.Raph has been waiting for this moment for a long time. It's time to shed old responsibilities and gain some new ones.





	Dreamscape - Empyrean

**Author's Note:**

> The link is to the pic of the commission I got from @donikitt on tumblr for helping me design the boys in this AU. Good to check out for going forward as these are the designs that I'm basing this AU off of. Linked to their tumblr specifically.
> 
> https://donitkitt.tumblr.com/post/187520630641/a-design-commission-tbh-this-is-th-first-time
> 
> For reference for those who play Dungeons and Dragons, I've got the classes as follows:
> 
> Mikey: Draconic Sorcerer  
Donnie: Knowledge Cleric  
Leo: Fighter  
Raph: Thief Rogue
> 
> It's not prevalent that you know anything about Dungeons and Dragons to enjoy this fic. I've tried to make it as reader friendly as possible. This fic is also 100% based on a dream that I had - hence the title of the AU series Dreamscape.
> 
> Also, when I write Raph, it always comes out cruder than I mean to. This was a fun chapter to write because of that as well. Please Enjoy.

The streets of Nu Yurk weren't usually that busy around this time of night. The moon hanging high in the sky and all around it peppered with thousands upon thousands of burning stars. Honestly, it was a beautiful sight.

Not that Raph was paying any fucking attention to it.

The cool of the autumn air bit harshly against his skin, but he merely pulled his hood forwards as he moved. Slipping, sliding, practically dancing across the rooftops with the ease of someone very, _very_ well seasoned and practised. Which, he was, not to toot his own horn. Not to sharpen his own shiv.

Not to be a cocky little shit about it or anything.

But, he had a plan. He had a place to be. He had to move and being fast and being agile and being  _stealthy_ was just the way to fucking do it. 

Raph pushed himself over an eavesdrop, nearly slipping as it crunched and crumpled a little under his weight. Still, he didn't hesitate to continue pushing and moving until he was safely above and onto the next roof. The rough shingles shifted a little under his boots, but his eyes were already entirely focused on his prize. 

His prize that the cover of darkness could  _not_ protect. Not from his particularly sticky fingers. 

For, between the narrow streets walked a man and his, ahem,  _friend_ . Nothing about the man screamed  **dangerous** , per se, but Raph was always incredibly wary of strangers who simply waltzed into town like they owned the place. Especially more-so when such men were adorned in fancy blue robes and golden threads and buttons. Nobody like that went out at night around here.

At least, not if they weren't looking to show off. And not if they weren't looking for trouble. 

Raph couldn't keep himself from grinning, the low light of the moon catching some of the shine from his dagger's hilt – well polished and shimmering with it's own golden inlays. One of the best things he'd ever stolen if he did say so himself. The other part of the matching set was firmly sheathed against his left hip; Raph was just prepared to go in case things got particularly shady.  
  
“And whadya know? Can't assholes be a little less...predictable once in awhile?” A hand in the wrong spot, a wailing scream and really that was Raph's signal to go.  
  
Rich sleezeballs like this gave other rich sleezeballs a bad name.  
  
He leapt down, grabbing hold of a clothesline in his left hand and reaching up to cut to enable a fast swing towards his target. He'd drop the coin off to replace it later when, y'know, no one was about to maybe be brutally assaulted.  
  
Well, at least one guy was about to be brutally assaulted. That was neither here nor there, though.

The guy in blue wasn't expecting a shiv to his fancy clothes. Raph could tell by the way he nearly pissed himself. He would have laughed at him, though, if he wasn't trying to be particularly smooth and focused and potentially intimidating. Time for that after the fight. 

Guys like this always thought they were more than they actually were. Give them someone their own size to pick on and they almost always fucking fled. But, hey, that's what Raph was for anyway. To protect those who couldn't protect themselves. To watch the night. To keep the little guys safe.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” There was the tremble in the voice that was _always_ fucking there as the rich dick turned and ripped his fancy schmancy robes in the process – he cursed, they always did because of course their clothes were more important than the people they were trying to take advantage of.

Raph grinned, his teeth white and gleaming and  _dangerous_ .

“Your worst _nightmare_.” He kept his voice low for this, as he always did – it was always funny to watch the horror slip across his targets' faces as they realised just how much they _dun fucked up._

This guy was no different. Raph really doubted any of them were different. Some were smarter and some were more ambitious. In the end, though, none of them actually expected any fight for what they did. All these outsiders. All these rich and pompous assholes coming to ** his fucking town** and trying to take advantage of  **his fucking people** .

Raph wasn't just going to put up with this shit. 

He readied his blade, the red tint in his eyes hot and burning with anger and rage and a little bit of a need to draw some blood. Gotta take it out on the people who needed it taken out on, after all. 

He glanced towards the would-be victim who was already scuffling backwards and getting to their feet and  _booking it_ . Not that Raph could really blame them. Sometimes they froze in place – he always had to be a little mindful since not everyone could manage the bloodshed that would come next.

“I don't think you know who you're dealing with, you- you _ruffian_! I ought to call the guard!” Same story different asshole – honestly it was getting fucking _old_ at this point.  
  
Raph growled – low and feral. Rich Dick stepped back and this time, Raph was _entirely_ certain he pissed himself. That or the puddle was already there. It was funnier to think that he pissed himself though. That was a story to tell the guys back at the bar. 

“Oh, yeah? And tell them _what?_” With a flourish, Raph twisted the dagger between his fingers, grin still wide and still incredibly dangerous as he took a step forward.  
  
As predicted, Rich Dick stepped backwards too. Though, this time his hand moved to his own hip. Raph's eyes flickered and he grinned even wider, looking even more feral than before.  
  
It was a good thing his hood covered most of his face. Or was it? It was so fucking dark. Why did these guys always pick fucking alleyways for their obscure dickish actions? Why couldn't any of them have actually _earned_ their shit? Why couldn't any of them have been fucking _decent_? 

Because, Raph figured, money turned people into real assholes. He needed to spread the wealth a little to help them learn a thing or two. Though, guys like this were probably a little bit beyond saving. It's why Raph took it upon himself to watch the night. Make sure the regular old townies got home safely. Make sure none of the young stupid ones got taken advantage of, if he could help it. 

Some would call it noble – Raph just called it  **justice** .

The next few minutes were a flurry of blade on blade action. Raph expertly spinning and avoiding the stabs of the clumsy little dagger (judging by how carved it was, certainly more ceremonial than actually meant for fighting – the ass was fucking desperate and it was showing) and Rich Dick being pretty much brought to tears the moment one of his fancy ass blue sleeves were cut off.

Raph didn't even have to draw any blood before there was surrender. And he didn't even need to finish the job before the clanging of heavy armour and loud voices of the guard was heading in his direction. 

“Oh, good. Looks like your would-be victim was pretty smart and got help. Buy your way out of that, Richie Rich.” He couldn't help, but snark.

There was a quiet sob from the destroyed pride of the once cocky prick and Raph knew then, for sure, that his job was done here. Maybe the guy would buy his way out, but if he thought he could get away with this fuckery again, maybe he'd think twice. 

Or maybe Raph could draw blood next time. 

By the time the torchlight of the guard came, he was gone. Only the devastated ego was left behind. And he was one coin purse lighter. 

\--

In the day time, things were different. The crime then was easily handled by the guard and Raph could go about his day easily. The routine was simple.

  1. Go to bed the minute the sun began to rise.

  2. Sleep until approximately noon. 

  3. Eat whatever the tavern was selling for breakfast.

  4. Drink.

  5. Maybe do a little bit of socialising, if he felt like it.

  6. Get ready to go out again the minute the sun fell.

It was a simple routine. Really. Sometimes it varied. Sometimes he threw a couple of little extra steps in there. Sometimes, while patrolling in the middle of the night, he'd slip off and go be a little  _nosy_ . Sometimes, he'd hear a tale or two about some fancy pants with a little too much gold on his person and Raph would go to help the guy out a little.

Sometimes, Raph made a couple of pit stops.

The sun was just beginning to dip today when he decided to make this particular stop. It had been a couple of weeks – especially since he knew they were kinda...out and about doing their own thing. It happened. It wasn't a big deal. Everyone had their own lives to live and shit. It was cool. 

Still, he'd feel a hell of a lot better if he could just check on them. If he could just see if maybe Mikey n Don were alright. It'd been awhile since he'd seen them. Even longer since he'd talked to them. It wasn't that he was  _worried_ – he could pretty much get any information he wanted on them from his contacts. It was just-

Okay, yeah, maybe he was a little worried.

“Did you hear?” A soft voice filtered upwards from below the house Raph was perched on; quiet and nervous, but with a hidden excitement.  
  
He listened in as he prepared himself to continue about his plans for the day. Absently polishing his dagger against his leathers – guess some bits of blood got on it after all. 

“About the Nightwatcher? He struck again. One of Duke Leroy's sons again. I've heard he's not very happy about it. That's the third time this month.”

“Maybe they should stop being _creeps_.”

“I've heard that he's trying to pay the guard to catch the Nightwatcher.”

Raph leaned down carefully, practically flat against the shingles. There was a quiet gasp from below and he could imagine one of the maidens, young and innocent, covering her mouth in absolute shock.

“Why on the four planes would he ever do that?”

“He's richer than half the city, Jolene. He can do whatever he wants. Apparently the Nightwatcher is making his whole family look positively _dreadful_. Hard to throw fancy parties when your reputation is in the gutter, don't you know?”

“I certainly hope the guard believes in justice first. Henri could have been _done_ for last night, I've heard. They're so very grateful.” After that, it turned into some more mindless gossip, but honestly, that was fine – Raph had heard more than enough to know to try and keep his head down a little bit more in the coming months.  
  
He wouldn't stop what he was doing, fuck no, but he'd be more careful about it. Especially with over half of his family being in this city. He didn't need them roped up in this. 

“...wonder if they're back yet, though.” At least he _knew_ where Mikey and Don were – they were never really adventurous by any stretch of the imagination; part of the reason Raph, too, also chose to stick close to him – he never knew what kind of shenanigans those two would get themselves into.

Just last year, Mikey had nearly burnt down the whole of the Archives. That was an exciting time. Donnie had been trying to fix the mess ever since. Raph wasn't that envious about it. He probably should drop in soon, though. Sometimes just keeping an eye on them wasn't enough. 

He really wasn't entirely sure what he was waiting for though. At any time he could have dropped in and have probably been gladly welcomed with open arms. Was it because of the inevitable “where have you been and what have you been up to?”

He cringed, shuffling from the edge of the roof and across to where he'd cut the line for his dramatic entrance just the night before. Carefully, digging into his pouch, he pulled out the relatively hefty coin purse and looked over - 

Coast was clear.

He dropped it carefully into the open window – bits of platinum spilled out and then he continued on his way. 

The Nightwatcher always paid his dues. And then some. Really. Even if there was some property damage along the way, nobody seemed to mind as long as it got paid back tenfold. 

The sun set lower and lower as Raph moved across rooftop to rooftop, his eyes set onto a row of small buildings that rested close to the giant marble steeple of the Archives. The local library. The place to glean all knowledge. Donnie's fucking wet dream. 

The rows of buildings were incredibly small, but did the job for some basic living. Not extravagant, but honestly perfect for his simplistic little brothers. At least, perfect for Donnie. Mikey probably wouldn't have minded something with a little bit more leg room, but you got what you got in times like these. And they were free. Thanks to Don's connections. At least, giving from what Raph could find out. It wasn't as though he was  _snooping_ into his brothers' private lives or anything.

After all, if he was, that meant he'd know where Leo was by now. 

No, of course he wasn't snooping. It wasn't like every week or so he'd wander on over to see if his brothers were in. To see, potentially, what he could figure out about what they were up to. To know if maybe they needed any money. To, you know, see if they needed like proper food or something.

Raph would never do that. He wasn't a fucking mother hen or some shit. He just liked knowing that they were okay. In one piece. That shit. 

“Fuck, I'm a fucking mother hen, aren't I?” Well, that was Leo's fault for wandering off so fucking **far**. 

Yeah. That. 

Last week, they were apparently out on “business” - whatever the fuck that was; Raph was never really able to get more detail than that. Sometimes that Archives was pretty secretive. It depended on who he asked. Apparently most of the time, Raph was asking the  _wrong_ person. Still, though, maybe this week they'd be back, Raph could check on them and then he could go back to making sure the streets weren't filled with dickfaces. 

At least, initially that was kinda what he was hoping for. If he were really true with himself, though, he wanted to go back. He wanted to be part of that  _whole_ again. As satisfying as it was to crunch noses on his own, a fucking  _lot_ of him missed the back to back fighting with his brothers. Missed just looking over his shoulder and knowing someone had his back just as much as he had theirs. 

He blinked, scowling at the stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes. Raph moved quickly and rubbed at them with his forearm. 

Fuck, seven years had made him fucking  _sentimental._

\--

“Are you sure they'll _come_, though, Don?”

“They have to, Mikey.” Don looked ages older, the darkest of shadows under his eyes that were hooded and exhausted; he was too young for this burden.

“We can't handle this on our own. If remotely _any_ of the stories about Avarax are true, then we're dealing, potentially, with the full on end of the world. Dragon Cults are not to be taken lightly. Especially not of the _Ancient_ variety. And no one has seen an Ancient dragon in _centuries_.”

Mikey's face looked incredibly stricken in this moment as he peered at his hollow looking twin. Donnie was out of his armour, flopped down into a worn looking armchair. A thick and heavy looking book was laid out across his lap. It was old. So old. Dust was everywhere on it and the pages looked frail and yellow and thin.

Slowly, the younger twin relaxed and cracked a small smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but he was trying. He was clearly trying so hard to lighten this heavy atmosphere. There was only so much he could do though.

Mikey was not a miracle worker and things were very clearly dire.

Don looked up from the book.

“We'll figure this out. First, we just need to write. The Archive ravens will do the rest of the work. They'll come. It's not like we parted on bad terms, Mikey.”

“I _know_, but it's not like they've done anything to come back either.”

“We haven't exactly invited them to. It goes both ways.”

Heavy sigh – this time from Mikey.

“I know.”

Don hesitated.

“Do you want to write the message, or should I?”

“I'll do it. Your handwriting is shit anyway.”

“It is _not_.”

“Is _so_.”

Ten minutes and fourteen seconds later, a raven landed on Raph's forearm just above the house. He didn't even need to read it to know that he was needed.

And he wasn't fucking hesitating neither.


End file.
